Remember Me, Valentine?
by Lauricula
Summary: Draco has been acting very suspicious for the past year. So when Valentine's Day rolls around, Hermione expects nothing from her frequently absent husband. The only thing holding their marriage together at this point, is their little daughter Sofia.


~In honour of Valentine's Day, here's a cute little one shot. Enjoy!~

Hermione stirred from her deep slumber and rolled over in her silk covers. The sunlight blinded her as she sat up, stretching. A lump in her throat and an ache in her chest, she remembered what today was. _Valentine's Day. _

_A ridiculous holiday. _She said to herself, slowly climbing out of bed. She glanced over at the other side of the bed, and sighed at the untouched pillow. Draco hadn't come home again last night. Hermione shouldn't have been surprised; he hadn't spent a night at home for the past two months. He kept saying he was visiting Blaise, who was apparently going through some sort of family crisis.

It had been a year since Draco and she had been happy. He had started staying at work late, leaving for days at a time, leaving her pathetic excuses in notes. She had thought about leaving him, but with Sofia in their life, she knew it wasn't right. Sofia had been born only a few short months after the war (a result of a careless night in Draco's dormitory). Now their beautiful dirty blonde haired daughter was six, and had quite the attitude. Her mind was brilliant; not that this surprised neither Hermione nor Draco. She was their little blessing.

Sofia often asked Hermione questions about her father's frequent absence in the household, and Hermione could barely manage a decent answer these days. But recently, Sofia had grown tired of asking, knowing Hermione would give her the same shrug of the shoulders and empty stare.

The thing about love is it changes you in ways you don't always understand. Hermione had once been outspoken, brave and determined. While she still held all of these qualities, they became a more subtle part of her personality. She learned to 'put up with' Draco's ways and his flaws. She didn't contradict every word that came out of his mouth. She learned to love everything about him. But these changes are made her so numb, so depleted these days. She couldn't summon the bravery to confront Draco about his whereabouts, or his behavior; and she absolutely hated herself for it.

Ginny had offered to let the girls stay with Harry and her, but Hermione refused, asking what good would it do. Harry tried not to be pessimistic, but failed to see any bright side to her situation. Ron, well, Ron failed miserably at hiding his excitement upon hearing about Draco. So Hermione continued to sleep alone, and watch her husband disappear out their door in fleeting moments.

Today was nothing special, she told herself. Draco wouldn't be here, and Sofia would be at school. Hermione decided to take advantage of the empty house and take a nice, long bubble bath. She stripped of her pyjamas after sending Sofia off to school and put on her cotton robe, smiling as the fabric tickled her skin.

She lit some candles, and turned on the bath, watching the water pour from the faucet. Draco used to sneak into the bathroom and join her while she bathed; the memory of his touch made her heart swell. His touch was something she had not felt in months. Of course he gave her quick kisses and brief hugs before he left again, but he hadn't really touched her for a long time now. The kind of touch where passion pours out of their fingertips as it grazes over your skin. The kind of touch where they seem so mesmerized by the very being of you. She missed it deeply and the thought of it sent a wave of sadness crashing over her body.

When the bathtub was filled with hot soapy water, Hermione slipped off her robe and cautiously climbed in, feeling the hot water soothe her aching being. She sighed, inhaling the lavender fumes and closed her eyes, finding some peace in the solitude.

Just as Hermione began to drift off to sleep, she heard the front door slam, causing her to jump and splash water on the floor.

""Mione?" Draco's low voice called out.

_What was he doing home? Was everything okay with Sofia? How long have I been asleep? _Her thoughts racing, she climbed out of the tub, and wrapped her robe around her wet body.

"I'm in the bath!" she yelled back.

"Well get dressed and come out here! There's something I want to show you!" a hint of excitement was in his voice, and he sounded awfully…cheerful for a husband who barely saw his family.

Hermione turned the brass knob and peaked out the bathroom door, seeing no one. She slipped out and looked down the hallway, and finally turning her head towards the living room. Her gaze fell on an older couple; a woman and a man, smiling at her and holding hands. She stared at them, her mouth open, and her heart racing. _No, it couldn't be…that's impossible. _

She stepped forward, water dripping a trail behind her. Draco stood behind them, beaming and waiting for Hermione's reaction.

"Mum?...Dad?" Hermione breathed, her brown eyes wide with confusion.

"Hello sweetheart." Her mum said sweetly, stepping forward to hug her daughter.

Hermione greeted her mum with open arms, burying her face in her neck, choking back tears. She felt her dad wrap his arms around the pair of them, and Hermione let out a giggle.

"We've missed you so much." She heard her dad say into the top of her head.

"I've missed you too. But I…I still don't understand. You're supposed to be living in Australia…you shouldn't know me!" Hermione said, looking back and forth between her parents.

Draco stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that would be my doing." His gray eyes shone with delight as he spoke.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to make sense of this in her head.

"About a year or so ago, I sent an owl to your parents, telling them I had a job offer for your dad at some big company, making sure it was something he couldn't refuse. I checked them into St. Mungo's and had the healers start working on their memory. Most days I would go there to help out; tell them stories about you, show them pictures. It's taken a while, but their memories came back a few days ago. So here they are!" he explained, watching a tear slip down Hermione's cheek.

She let out a shaky sigh. "Why…why did you do all of this?"

Draco laughed and stepped forward, taking her hands in his. He absorbed her beautiful features that he become so accustomed to over the few years. Her bright brown eyes bore into his soul, sending that familiar warm sensation through his blood. "Because I love you. Because I didn't do anything for you for Valentine's Day last year, so I thought I'd make it up to you."

She laughed, wiping a tear away from her lips. It all made sense now; the late nights at work, the disappearances for days. This is what he had been doing. All of her doubts and suspicions seemed so silly now, so foolish. She felt terrible for doubting his love for her.

"I love you so much, Draco. So, so much." She whispered before she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his warm lips.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close; their noses touching. "I love you with everything in me, Hermione. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
